May/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to May. Guilty Gear ;Winning *Self: "Stop copying me! Johnny would never go for you!" *Sol: "Ooh, you're cool! Not quite as cool as Johnny, though." *Ky: "Ulp! I beat up a cute guy! Hmm. Johnny's cuter anyway." *Baldhead: "Hahaha! Baldy!!" *Potemkin: "Gosh, you're ugly!!! You look like a sasquatch!" *Chipp: "You've got dangerous eyes, like Johnny. I like that!" *Zato: "Why are you so gloomy?? Be cheerful, like Johnny!" *Millia: "Johnny wouldn't like you! Scary girls aren't his type!" *Axl: "You're bouncy. Johnny could teach you a thing or two!" *Kliff: "Don't overdo it, gramps!" Guilty Gear X ;Winning *Self: "Imitating me won't get you close to Johnny! He doesn't pay attention to me at all!...Crap." *Sol: "It doesn't matter who you are. You can't beat my love!" *Ky: "Cute...But too young for my tastes. You need more experience." *Faust: "Ugh, that gave me chills. You're bald aren't you?" *Potemkin: "Aww, don't be upset. Some women like macho guys, ya know." *Chipp: "Hrmph, he didn't even last long enough for me to get a good look at him." *Zato: "(What's with this depressing atmosphere?) Um, I-I gotta go, so I'll just let myself out..." *Millia: "Oh I'm so jealous, your hair is fabulous!" *Axl: "Yeah, that's the timing I hate. Hey, before I face Johnny...can we go at it again?" *Kliff: "Wow, old man, you have a lotta hair...What's your secret?" *Baiken: "(Aw...Her breasts are huge...) J-Johnny likes cultured girls!" *Johnny: "Sorry, Johnny, but this is for the sake of our love!" *Venom: "It's better than being bald...But doesn't all that hair get in the way?" *Anji: "Isn't it dangerous if you wear glasses in a fight!? I mean, it's cool for Johnny, but you..." *Jam: "(Wow, look at those legs...) J-Johnny hates indecent women like you!" *Testament: "You're way too tough for someone that beautiful. I'm exhausted." *Dizzy: "Hmm...tight costume...Those moves might be sexy but they won't work on Johnny!" *Justice: "This is what I'm going to do to anyone who gets in Johnny's way! (I won! I can't believe it!)" Guilty Gear XX ;Winning Note: Quotes against self, Eddie/Zato, Axl, Baiken, Johnny, Venom, Anji, Jam, Testament, Kliff, Justice are the same as in Guilty Gear X. *Sol: "Your fire doesn't compare to the burning hot love between me and Johnny." *Order-Sol (post-''Slash''): "Your clothes flow like Johnny's, but he's 100,000 times cooler than you!" *Ky: "You need 5 more years! Hmm...Maybe 10 years? But Johnny's still the best." *Robo-Ky: "Cool! So you're not human? Still, you should watch what you say!~...I can break you..." *Faust: "You give me the chills...You're bald, aren't you?" *Potemkin: "Don't worry about it! I'm sure there are women who are crazy about muscular men like you." *Chipp: "You were so fast...but you went down pretty fast, too..." *Millia: "You can shape your hair just the way you like it, right? I'm so jealous!" *Dizzy: "This is also part of your crew training. You can never be too careful when you go shopping." *A.B.A (post-''Slash''): "What a big weapon you got there...isn't it heavy?" *Slayer: "H-He's so handsome......Ah! I mean, J-Johnny is sooo handsome!" *Bridget: "You shouldn't tease adults like me, OK? Learn some manners, will you!?" *Zappa: "Ah!...Uh, no! It's nothing! S-Say, your body's limber, right? Um, can you walk?...He's laughing." *I-No: "Johnny has nice taste in women. An old hag like you could never seduce him!" Guilty Gear Xrd ;(Uncategorized) * "Alright!" * "Here goes!" * "Roger that!" * "Johnny, this is for you!" * "You got it!" * "You don't look so tough!" * "Beautiful!" * "Here it goes! Mr. Whale!" * "You messed with the wrong pirate!" * "What's happening?" * "What are you doing?" * "Victory!" * "Victory is mine!" * "You had no chance!" * "I was so close." * "Noooo!" * "I'm sorry, guys!" * "Whoa, close one!" ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "Locked and loaded! Light 'em up! Awesome!" ** "Oh, you're in there good! Kaboom! Mission complete!" ** "Settle down! Fire! Watch 'em gooooo!" ** Receives self's Instant Kill: "You wouldn't dare!" *Faust's Fists of Annihilation: ** "There is no god!" ** "I'm sorry, Johnny!" * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "Ha! Did you really think Johnny would think a phony like you was the real deal?! O-Oh no... maybe he doesn't care...?!" * Sol: "Ugh... Johnny told me that men who don't know manners don't deserve human rights." * Ky: "Still a pretty boy at your age? I feel sorry for you. You'll never be a REAL man like my Johnny." * Faust: "Try and hide it all you want, but my goose bumps tell the truth. You're... bald, aren't you?" * Potemkin: "I. HAVE. WON. LOVE. SHALL. PREVAIL. Wait, are you actually a person? Nobody's gonna know if you dress like that." * Chipp: "You were so fast I couldn't even see you, but I guess I must'a nailed you at some point. How long you been down there?" * Zato: "Johnny says men like women who are a little ominous, maybe I should do that... Then again, I don't want to end up as scary as you..." * Millia: "Short today, long tomorrow... Jeez, you think Johnny might notice me if I could change my hair at the drop of a hat like that...?" * Axl: "Johnny says it's not your weapon's reach that matters..." * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "What a scary woman... Do you eat raw meat? Johnny said something about raw not being bad... Is this what he meant?" * Johnny: "We had a deal! You're cleaning the bathrooms today! Oh, and you're not getting any allowance anymore, either." * Venom: "Johnny says a man's appearance is worth a hundred words. It's such a waste to wear your hair like that..." * Jam: "(Th-Those legs... I can't let Johnny see'em!)" * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "Ahhh, I wanna hurry up and catch Johnny, too..." * Slayer: "D-Dandy... I heard dandies go after men and women, but I won't let you have Johnny!" * I-No: "I don't let bad people near my friends (this lady is DEFINITELY Johnny's type)." * Sin: "(Oh jeez, he's pretty ripped...) F-for the record, Johnny's got a 60-pack!" * Ramlethal: "(W-Wow, she's got pretty eyes...) J-Johnny likes girls with glasses!" * Leo: "Oh jeez, that guy's really important, isn't he... I hope he doesn't remember my face... I mean, three strikes and you're out, right?!" * Elphelt: "Your clothes are just like the ones in Johnny's "Dynamic Housewives" magazine...! I think it's supposed to be a wedding dress, but, um... Have you read it?" * Bedman: "Johnny told me when he was young he wanted to carry his bed with him... Is this what he meant?" * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "I-It's okay... Johnny doesn't like the childish looking ones... It's sad, but I can vouch for that." * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "That's not how you use chopsticks, buddy." * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "You haven't moved an inch... You sure you okay? What's going on in there?" * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "Johnny said, "Real men don't need business cards. People will find you if they want to." I guess that means you're not a real man." Category:Quote list